


I only need that smile

by light_daydream



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, FaceTime Sex, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, i think i got all the major tags, its a bit emosh at some points but eh, its not that explicit imo but yeah its there, theres a bit of that scattered here and there, you feel? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: After a spur-of-the-moment decision, Seungwoo and Seungsik end up having some good ol' FaceTime sex and, somewhere along the lines, subcurrent feelings rise to the surface.





	I only need that smile

**Author's Note:**

> This just might be the lamest and vaguest summary I've ever written and that's the only kind of summaries I write so it says a lot about this one. I apologize and thank you for clicking on my fic anyway! <3
> 
> The title comes from Victon's Your Smile And You, which is one of my favorite songs. It doesn't really fit, let's be real, but I needed a title and I usually get my fic titles from lyrics because I'm creative like that lol So, there you have it, vague title, vague summary, but I hope the story is actually worth it lol
> 
> Also, I didn't want to include the X1 fandom tag bc, even though this particular Seungwoo is based (not literally but you get me~) on rl Seungwoo whos currently in X1, the ship is decidedly a Victon ship and X1 members barely even make an appearance through name dropping :')
> 
> This might get a sequel idk~ I'm not leaving it open though because I don't know when I'll get to write something again -  
this was written in the spur of the moment, too (hurr hurr)~ I've been editing for like 5 hours now and I'm sorry if there's any remaining mistakes, I'll probably get back and fix them at some point...
> 
> While writing this, I've been listening to a personal spotify playlist (that I won't link because I'm embarrassed by my playlists lmao) but you can listen to any and all Victon songs, and if you read this after November 4th make sure to include their new songs on your playlists too ^^
> 
> This is about it, I think~ I've probs forgotten things to mention but oh well~ Happy reading!! (´• ω •`) ♡

It's been a quiet few days and Seungwoo is feeling restless. Besides dance practice and vocal training, he’s had endless free time and there’s only so many times one can go to the gym and have a relentless workout session. The situation kinda reminds him of the hiatus he had with his boys and it’s making him feel agitated and itchy under his skin.

Seungwoo is lying on his bed, position changing every couple minutes, staring at the ceiling or Seungyoun’s unoccupied bed or the poster on his wall that’s rolling down at the edges, and listening to the faint murmurs and occasional shrieks of laughter that are coming from inside the dorm.

He can feel the jittery energy down to his core and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Nobody has said anything in the groupchat since last night but Seungwoo still tries his luck and shoots a generic “Anyone around?” and, really, in the back of his mind he knows the others are busy with the comeback preparations and the rest of their scheduled activities and they’ll probably not message back till way later in the night, as their usual chatting time allows.

He’s in the middle of feeling emotional and remorseful, but mainly really fucking _proud_ of them, when his phone starts ringing in his hand, the melody pulling him out of his thoughts.

He accepts the call mechanically, not even checking the caller ID, and is surprised to hear the soft “Hello?” from the other line. “Hyung?”

Seungsik sounds worried but his gentle voice is like a soothing balm and Seungwoo smiles at himself, pressing the phone closer to his ear and humming a greeting.

Seungsik probably thinks he called because he didn’t have anything else to do - and he wouldn't be that far off the truth - so he chuckles lightly before plowing along with some small talk.

“I’m putting you on speaker, hyung. Don’t worry, nobody else is around.”

And Seungwoo’s mind goes hazy after that. Seungsik’s voice had managed to bring his heart rate down to a slow rhythmic beat and Seungwoo had even curled up on himself, feeling the rumble of words dance around him and calm his nerves. That was then, because, currently, Seungsik’s every other word is accompanied by a soft groan or a small sigh, and Seungwoo's gutter mind fizzles and sputters for a while before his logical side wins over it and presents him with the most probable explanation.

“Why didn’t you say you’re at the gym?", he asks, before quickly tucking on with a murmur, "We can hang up and chat later", because he doesn't want to actually hang up; he feels like he's meant to give an easy way out to Seungsik, though, in case the other needed it.

Seungsik lets out another chuckle. “I’m not at the gym”, he replies, with an almost teasing tilt, implying that Seungwoo was supposed to be aware of that already. “Don’t you remember Sejun’s gift debacle last month?”

Truth is, all of Seungwoo's senses had previously been occupied by Seungsik’s little gasps peppered in between his words and the small pauses he'd made every now and then to take in a lungful of air and steady his speech, and Seungwoo had to laugh. Quite literally, as the whole incident came barreling back in his mind, and he didn’t even try to minimize the volume of his snort and the following giggle.

For whatever reason, Sejun had bought a set of dumb bells for Hanse as a birthday gift and really, why he thought that would make a good gift for the younger boy was beyond all of them. Hanse, of course, had thanked Sejun sincerely, but the work-out equipment got quickly passed down to Seungsik and some days later Sejun had finally admitted defeat and gotten him a jewelry set. He could still remember Seungsik’s tingling laughter as he’d rehashed the episode, in a similar manner, over the phone.

So, Seungsik is at home, letting out those indecent little sounds while working out by himself. Alone. In his room. Seungwoo’s mirth dies down somewhere in the midst of him _picturing_ all of that when he's drawn back to reality by the sudden silence.

Panicking, he looks down at his phone screen only to see the call has not, in fact, disconnected, and then clears his throat. "Yeah”, he mumbles, in lack of anything else. It comes out more like a whisper than anything else and Seungwoo cringes at himself - way to be discreet.

“Are you okay, hyung?”, Seungsik’s tone has softened up again, and seriously it shouldn’t be having this effect on Seungwoo - one of his plans is to be able to listen to Seungsik talk for as many years to come as possible, and it’d be really unfair to have the same voice calm you down and rile you up at the same time.

Seungwoo’s hand, with a mind of its own, travels down to his chest, and oh how he's craving to touch the younger right now. Just imagining it is enough to do Seungwoo in.

A sound must have slipped from his mouth because Seungsik is calling out for him again, in a low whine that should be endearing, not hot. Actually, if Seungwoo has to admit it, it's both endearing _and_ hot. The low, drawn out ‘hyung’ coming from the phone's speaker makes his heart ache.

“I’m okay, I promise”, he says, struggling to enunciate the words without sounding weird.

He feels bad for having such kind of thoughts. He's still confused as to how this whole (mostly one-sided) conversation managed to act as the catalyst of the dam that apparently held back all of his not-so-platonic feelings towards Seungsik finally crumbling down. What makes it all worse is that he nurtures (and has been nurturing for who knows how long) these feelings and Seungsik remains none the wiser.

“I know you’re going through a lot, hyung”, Seungsik went on. “But I’m always here if you want to talk.”

His words struck a cord in Seungwoo, even though he was accustomed to the kind heart and thoughtfulness of the other, having been his pep-talk target too many times to count.

Feeling all mushy inside isn't enough to halt his wandering hand from moving lower, rubbing over his stomach muscles in a fluid pattern, nor does it stop his hormone-addled brain from blurting out, "I don’t wanna talk. I just wanna listen to you.” And Seungwoo instantly wants to swallow every single vowel and consonant back.

An odd sound comes through the phone, much like Seungsik might have choked on his own spit, and the younger clears his throat before replying.

“Listen to me? Just listen to me talk?”, his voice has gained an edge and Seungwoo smiles at the thought.

“Yeah, I like your voice”, he admits easily, confidence blooming. “And any sound that comes out of your lips.”

His fingers squeeze against his abs, the power of his grip corresponding with how much he wishes he could squeeze Seungsik against him, closer in any sense.

“Hyung”, Seungsik whines again, and it's difficult for Seungwoo to decipher whether that's disgust or embarrassment in Seungsik's tone.

“What? You really do sound hot when your breathing goes all heavy”, he teases, deciding to throw all caution to the wind. He imitates Seungsik groaning and gasping for good measure, adding his own dramatic twist, and cracks a smile when Seungsik snorts in disbelief.

“You’re so embarrassing, hyung", Seungsik throws back, and Seungwoo can easily imagine his nose cutely crinkling up in mock-aversion. Seungwoo mentally lets out a sigh in relief.

The short-lived banter certainly helped put his mind back at ease, but it's not enough to dissuade his growing need and Seungwoo moves into a more upright position and taps the FaceTime button before he overthinks it.

Seungsik appears on his screen mere seconds later, shaggy blond hair covering the tops of his eyes and skin glistening with perspiration. Seungwoo smiles fondly at the sight; their free periods had not been coinciding for a while now and they hadn't been able to do more than text.

Seungsik doesn't say anything for a while, choosing to fix his hair, probably while looking at his own camera window, and wet his lips out of habit while doing so. Seungwoo takes advantage of the privacy and looks his fill; his gaze travels from Seungsik's eyes, which are peaking through his bangs, down to his nose and his fluffy-looking cheeks, before he allows himself to finally look at Seungsik's lips, shiny and plump and so, so kissable. All of a sudden, Seungsik is moving and Seungwoo's eyes guiltily dart away from his mouth and settle on Seungsik's. The other doesn't seem suspicious, though. Instead, he beams at Seungwoo through the camera, making Seungwoo’s heart stutter for a second.

“You caught me by surprise there”, Seungsik comments, and his beaming smile shimmers down to a small grin.

Seungwoo's second-thoughts slowly creep up on him again, but he decisively pushes them back down.

“You sounded like you didn’t believe me before so I thought I'd show you instead”, he speaks in a lower tone, mostly to hide his embarrassment at what he's about to do.

“Oh?”, Seungsik inquires, his interest piqued and his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy.

Seungwoo hasn't changed out of his sleeping pants all day and he uses one hand to haphazardly slide them down until the fabric is bunched up over his upper thighs, before tapping to switch to the back camera on his phone.

“Oh”, Seungsik repeats in surprise, breathier than before.

Seungwoo bites his lower lip and, prompted by Seungsik's reaction, he lets his fingertips run over the ridge of his growing erection - his underwear not doing much to lessen the effect - and his cock jumps at the teasing touch.

He barely holds back a moan and he chances a look at the younger. Seungsik's eyes are seemingly fixed on Seungwoo's crotch, his cheeks tinted with a deep pink and his lips are parted and shiny from the occasional appearance of his tongue over them.

Seungwoo gulps as he witnesses the determination crossing Seungsik’s eyes a second before his camera is turned to face towards the bedroom’s ceiling while Seungsik uses both of his hands to move his own clothes out of the way.

“This is for real, right?”, Seungsik asks, unsure and nervous, when his face is back in focus.

Again, Seungwoo decides to flip his own camera instead of just relying on words - not that he could muster up much even if he wanted to - giving to Seungsik the chance to look at his flushed face, his arousal clearly written all over it. “For me, yes”, he rasps.

“Good”, Seungsik nods once. “I don’t think I’d manage to handle the blue balls if this was a prank or a joke”, he admits - more to himself than to Seungwoo - with an abashed chuckle. Seungwoo watches as Seungsik anxiously bites down on his lower lip and, then, as his tongue flicks out and swipes over it in that damned habit of his.

The unconscious show makes Seungwoo's dick twitch in his pants again and he reaches down to lightly pinch the head between his thumb and forefinger, which results in pre-cum spreading onto his underwear, turning the fabric wet and slimy where it meets the tip of his dick. “Show me”, he asks, and it comes out needier than he'd intended.

Seungsik complies to his request instantly and Seungwoo is faced with Seungsik’s dick, at last, his long fingers contrasting prettily with his reddened cock head. If he's honest with himself, Seungwoo didn’t expect Seungsik to be so bold. At first, he thought that he’d have to coax the other boy a bit more before he even began entertaining the thought of baring himself on camera.

“You, too. Let me see you”, Seungsik mutters, his fingers slowly building a rhythm as they glide over his dick in a lax grip.

Seungwoo already feels like two seconds away from coming and Seungsik’s voice doesn't help at all, the breathy sound going straight to his dick.

He tries to hold the camera steady with his one hand while the other works to pull his erection free but Seungwoo doesn't think he succeeds in making it seem as sexy as he'd imagined the whole thing going before it snowballed into their current situation.

Seeing their dicks next to each other on the phone’s frame, though, his own more pink than red and Seungsik’s seemingly stockier out of the two, is downright erotic and a low moan rips from his throat carelessly.

Emboldened by that, Seungsik's strokes grow messier and the slick noise of his pre-cum getting smeared all over his shaft gets subsequently louder, too.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung-”, Seungsik chants in a broken voice and Seungwoo watches slack-mouthed, fist mindlessly tightening around the base of his cock to hopefully delay his impending orgasm.

Seungsik flips his camera and Seungwoo swallows around the lump in his throat at the scene in front of him, because, simply put, Seungsik looks fucked out. His eyes are glassy and half-lidded and his lips are bitten red and puffy.

The frame shakes as Seungsik does something off-camera and he's dropping lower, half-lying on his bed but still propped up against the wall enough to capture the view of his dick nicely from above. His erection is left to rest against the dip of his hip, and Seungwoo's eyes follow Seungsik's hand as it momentarily fondles his balls before it disappears behind his balls.

Seungwoo chokes.

He's not sure he'll manage to push out the words but he has to know. "Have you done this before?”, he asks, voice wrecked and small.

“A few times”, Seungsik replies, and Seungwoo knows he's being vague on purpose - he can hear the smirk almost clear as day in his voice. “But don’t worry”, he pauses, spreading his thighs apart and moving his hand even lower. Seungwoo has to use his imagination for whatever happens next but it's not difficult; Seungsik’s satisfied gasp can only mean one thing. “I’ve been thinking of you every single time”, Seungsik confesses like it's the most well-known fact in the world. In reality, it leaves Seungwoo shuddering when a new wave of arousal hits him full-force and goosebumps erupt all over Seungwoo’s body.

Right then, Seungsik must have realized the new angle isn't properly showcasing his actions and he moves the camera closer to his other hand. Seungwoo loves this side of Seungsik; the brave one, that has been catching Seungwoo by surprise for years.

“Am I doing this on my own? You keep spacing out”, Seungsik sounds simultaneously amused and slightly accusing.

This had all started as a spur-of-the-moment decision for Seungwoo but Seungsik looks like he's used to this, like it's just another day being intimate with his lover and Seungwoo’s heart jumps and his stomach clenches in discomfort. That's a path he’ll have to walk down on at a different time, though.

“No, I’m right here”, he reassures him, locking up the part of his brain that keeps focusing on his newly discovered feelings instead of giving back to Seungsik.

Looking back at Seungsik’s hand, he's surprised to realize the other has already worked three fingers in while he was side-tracked by his thoughts. Seungsik's stretched hole is clearly visible from this angle and he's slowly sliding them in and out, stretching them apart every once in a while. And, yes, it's definitely the right way to get him back in the mood, Seungwoo muses, as he grabs his dick in his fist and follows the simple rhythm Seungsik has going on.

“Wish- I wish you were here”, Seungsik gasps, plunging his fingers inside his hole, a soft cry following soon after. “I wish I was stretching myself out for your cock.”

The aforementioned cock clearly loves that idea, too. Seungwoo barely manages to hold himself back from coming on the spot at hearing those filthy words.

“Sik-ie”, Seungwoo groans, the other's name drawing out in a long syllable. “I wish I could fuck you open. You’d love the stretch, wouldn’t you? Hm?”

The moans and little cries Seungsik lets out eggs his fantasy on. “I’d push your legs back, keep you ready for me. I want to kiss and bite you all over, mark your whole body until I get to your cock", Seungwoo gasps at his own words as he imagines being able to touch and taste Seungsik everywhere. "Then I'll lick your hole - spit on it and eat you out until you're wet and open and can't talk anymore”, he pauses to hear Seungsik’s continuous whining as the camera on his hand shakes again and loses focus, now shooting the underside of his balls more than his hole. “You wouldn’t even need my fingers, I’d just push inside, let the stretch sting until your hungry hole sucks me all the way in. You’d come just from feeling so full, yeah?”

Seungwoo had turned all of his attention on Seungsik and the sounds he was emitting, his hand barely managing to resume its ministrations on his own dick when the last words leave his mouth and it's in that moment that Seungsik’s frantic “I’m coming, I’m coming” pushes him off the edge. His dick throbs against his palm and he comes with whispers of Seungsik's name on his lips. His come falls on the ridges of his abs and makes a mess, and Seungwoo strokes his dick a couple more times even if it's starting to hurt now. He listens to Seungsik's pretty sighs as they're both coming back from his high.

Seungwoo is taking deep breaths to calm down, staring at his room's ceiling, when a fumbling sound comes from his phone. He looks back at the screen to see Seungsik's neck and shoulder in the frame and Seungwoo lets out an amused snort a moment before the camera focuses on Seungsik's face.

"Flip the camera, hyung, I'm literally looking at your come pool", Seungsik's points out, smiling fondly.

Seungwoo's blush flames his cheeks and he quickly taps the button to do just what the other suggested. He pulls up his underwear and pyjama pants, even though he cringes at how the clothes fall against the wetness pooled on his lower belly, just to create a semblance of decency.

Once he's all tucked in, he turns to make eye contact with Seungsik. "Hey", he greets, a dopey smile on his face.

Seungsik's cheeks seemingly flare up, too, now that they're looking at each other again and Seungwoo wants to pinch them and then cuddle the living lights out of Seungsik. He says so, and the other's sputtering reaction is adorably hilarious.

His laughter morphs to a comical frown as the reality of the situation he's in dawns on him. "I wish I was free to come over right now", he sighs dejectedly. "But I'll probably create a bigger fuss than anything".

"I'm free tomorrow", Seungsik says, a glint in his eyes as he licks at his lips, which remain bright red even under the less-than-stellar lighting. "That's what I wanted to mention when I called, by the way", he continues, teasing.

The swing between Seungsik's abashed and bold behavior is going to give Seungwoo whiplash one day, he knows it already.

He hums in consideration - mainly to get back at Seungsik, because he's already aware his schedule tomorrow was going to be an exact copy of today's. When he sees Seungsik's face start falling, Seungwoo decides this minuscule amount of teasing is enough for now - maybe he'll start building immunity to Seungsik's pout eventually but today he's free to moon over the other boy.

"I'm just kidding, Sik-ie", he says, and he's ecstatic when he notices the other averting his gaze at the nickname.

"I already hate this", he grumbles, lowering himself completely on top of the bed and getting comfortable. "It's going to be hell when the others find out."

Seungwoo shrugs. "The good news is that I'm not living with them", he says, grinning widely and expecting Seungsik's retort.

Seungsik rolls his eyes at him and grins back. "Dork", he calls. "You know I'll wait for a group outing before admitting to anything in front of them".

To be fair, Seungwoo would expect nothing else. The members are his friends, too, and he wouldn't imagine not telling them about this - whatever thisis or whatever it's going to be - himself.

He comes back to present time to Seungsik staring back at him with a fond smile, right before a shriek sounds from the living room, which he ignores, and Seungsik's attention is also grabbed by something Seungwoo can't see or hear.

"Dinner's here", Seungsik informs him, eyes conveying his hesitancy. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, expect me in the morning. With coffee", he winks, making Seungsik laugh delightedly.

"Better bring donuts, too", Seungsik reminds him and Seungwoo sighs but gives a solemn nod and a thumbs up, anyway. Like he could forget the last time he omitted the donuts' stop that easily.

"Sik-ie", Seungwoo drawls out, and inwardly dances happily again at the effect the simple nickname has on Seungsik. "Goodnight", he says, tenderly, making a fingerheart and blowing it at Seungsik.

Seungsik crinkles his nose at the corny display of affection. "Don't forget to eat dinner, okay?", he says, "And don't overeat so you can have good dreams."

"That's not how you get rid of your mom status", Seungwoo points out, even though his heart warms at the other's caring words.

"I don't want to be anyone's mom, but I _especially_ don't want to be _your_ mom", Seungsik groans long-sufferingly.

Seungwoo giggles and winks once more. "Do you want to be my daddy then?", he asks, lasciviously.

The look of horror that shines in Seungsik's eyes is worth the physical pain getting those words out of his mouth - even though it was meant jokingly - evoked on him. He fakes a sad look nonetheless. "I guess we can talk more about our kinks tomorrow", he says, keeping the act up, and for a moment Seungsik looks as if he is starting to believe Seungwoo really has a daddy kink, but then he seems to catch on and rolls his eyes again.

"Not before my coffee", Seungsik plays along.

"Of course", Seungwoo nods with the most serious face he can manage but he cracks up when Seungsik gives and OK sign while nodding emphatically, pursed lips and all.

Seungwoo sighs happily. "Sweet dreams, Sik-ie."

"Good night, hyung", Seungsik says, and waves his hand cutely at the camera before he has to disconnect the call since Seungwoo keeps on staring at him, grinning his signature wide, dopey smile.

The screen resumes to his contacts' list and he habitually exits to his home page, shuts the phone off and burrows his face into his pillow to shout all his pent-up emotional energy out. Then, he makes to get up in order to go into the kitchen and look for something that constitutes as dinner, but leaving the position he was in for so long unfortunately reminds him of the dried come thats caked between his skin and clothes and Seungwoo quickly stops by the bathroom before moving on with his plans.

He plucks a couple wet tissues out of the box on the counter and uses them to minimize the uncomfortable feeling until tomorrow - tomorrow he'll take a shower, he promises himself, but right now he just wants something to eat and then go back to bed.

He's got a busy day waiting ahead of him and he's already feeling _restless_. The donut shop opens at 8AM, though, and he's planning on being there no later than 8:05AM so he needs to sleep, even for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic~ <3
> 
> It was kind of awkward writing smut for these two idk why :') Maybe bc I haven't read many other explicit stuff lol I haven't seen many explicit smut fics for Victon in general tbh whats with that? (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*


End file.
